


The Feral and The Thief

by Wolverine6Claws



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Very explicit M/M relationship (prologue is just flirting though)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolverine6Claws/pseuds/Wolverine6Claws
Summary: Note: This is the reposting of a series of banter vollies between myself (Wolvie) and Lex (Remy)that started a muse that took on a life of its own and ended up a three chapter story. These are from a public posting in a Logan/Remy Yahoo Group and just posting it here because this is how the story was born...  Lex and I would often entertain the group role playing as Remy and Logan. The first chapter will be posted right behind this and the story is written in prose... only the muse for it comes from the following banter. Hope you all enjoy reading this new co-write as much as Lex and I enjoyed writing it for you.   *Thanks Morgan for allowing us to repost with your name (CJ)* --- W6C
Relationships: Remy LeBeau/Logan (X-Men)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

C.J.:  
You're welcome. And so are you, interestin', and oh so amusing. More please.

Remy:  
interestin' and amusin',cher? More? I can give y' all dat y' want... jus tell me more o' what lookin fo'

C.J.:   
What ever ya want to give, my friend. I'm willing to take what ya want to share. *contemplating a pole dance with Wolvie as pole"

Remy:  
*smiles at your contemplation....* Got to tell ya doh.. not willin' to share Wolvie... well, not f' free anyway *grin*

Wolverine:  
Hey!!! brat.......

Remy:   
Cher? *gives you an innocent look*

Wolverine:  
*quirks wicked brow at*

Remy:  
*stands in front of Wolvie with hands on his hips* Whatchu doin' homme?

Wolverine:  
*smacks him upside the head ta get his attention, growls in his ear*  
Whose attention ya' tryin' to get?? *scowlin' angrily*

Remy:   
*frowns, rubbing his head* Y' got a temper on y' ol' man. Only wan' one person's attention, cher *curls his body around Wolvie's*

Wolverine:  
Best you remember that too.

Remy:  
Always remember dat, cher... sometimes it nice to rile you up a bit doh' *grins*

Logan:   
Mmmhhhmmm *grumbles*

Remy:  
*smiles* you gota stop all dat grumblin, Wolvie. People gonna think you mad at me

Wolverine:  
Maybe that's what I want 'em ta think, brat. Ya' dont expect me ta show my soft side in public do ya'? Got a reputation ta think about.

Remy:  
Tol y' dis already ol' man.. jus tryin to get y' attention. Now dat I got it.. lets go somewhere private, weh? I much rather be dancin naked for y', cher

Wolverine:  
Yeh, kay.... *slams mug down on table, grabs kid by the arm and drags him away*  
Pick up yer feet... lets go.... *grumblin, pullin' kid along behind him*  
( why's he got that stupid grin on his face? what's he thinkin'... kid needs a lesson or two I think... yeh...)

Remy:  
*laughing as he is being pulled along* Dis more like it Wolvie .. A little action ! 

Wolverine:  
Yer gonna git more than a *li'l* action.

Remy: *whimpers*

Wolverine:  
Ya' think yer whimperin' now.... wait.

Remy:  
*smiles wickedly and pulls the feral along* 

Wolverine:  
*his boy makes him chuckle even though he tries not ta, gettin' dragged along behind him*

Remy:  
*hears the chuckle and then pushes Wolvie against the wall, pressing his lips against the older man's ear* sometin' funny, cher?

Wolverine:   
*eyes grow wide, shudders at the breath on his ear* Not here.... *steps around and drags cajun down the hall* Cant' ya' even wait till we're in private??

Remy:  
*sighs* I guess if I gotta... *tries to keep in step with Wolvie as he gets dragged along*

********************************************************************************************  
continued in The Feral and The Thief series by Lex and W6C (7/10/04)


	2. The Feral and The Thief, Ch. 1 - The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending weeks flirting with and making passes at the feral, Remy finds a little entertainment flirting with another which, to Gambit's surprise, triggers Logan's jealousy... and we pick up our story from the prologue.

The Cabin (Part 1)

Logan continued to drag the young Cajun behind him, feeling him stumbling trying to keep in step with the shorter legs of the feral. Finally, reaching the cabin door, he turned the knob and, shoving the door open, Logan pushed the young redhead inside gruffly, his brusque behavior not meanin' nothin', it's just his way.

Ignoring the kid for the moment he shook the rain off his jacket - the storms being murder lately - and hung it on the coat rack, shoving his hat on a hook at the top. Stomping his boots on the rug he made his way inside to light a fire and start some coffee brewing.

'Gonna be a good night for...'

A feral grin bloomed on his face as he lit the burner on the stove and placed the kettle atop it. He went to stock the fireplace never looking at the shivering boy standing in the middle of his living room, just doing what needed to be done.

'First things first, eh?'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He stumbled behind the older mutant, barely able to keep up despite the longer stride. His normal dexterity gone as rain soaked him through and he began to feel the chill of the late spring rains.

Logan led him into the middle of the room and stalked to the kitchen. Remy wrapped his arms around himself for warmth as the feral mutant began to build a fire. He watched intently every move the man made. He felt he should at least offer to light the wood in the fireplace, but couldn't manage to form the words. His initial excitement at enticing the older man was beginning to turn to fear as he found himself being ignored and wondered if he'd gone too far. He attempted a small smile as he finally found his voice.

"Cher?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As he placed the logs in the fireplace Logan's thoughts started drifting off. He was oblivious to the fact that the kid hadn't moved from the middle of the room. He was going about his usual business as if nothing was out of the ordinary, except for the fact that he'd brought someone home with him. That wasn't all that unusual either, but the "usual" was usually female.

That particular fact made him stop in motion and he scowled at the thought, wondering why that specific tidbit popped up in his head. That's not why he brought the kid here..... was it? He liked the boy, but he didn't *like* the boy.... did he? Sure, the kid had a way of getting his attention.

"Sure is a flirty li'l thing, isn't he? Hnh?" The voices in his head battled and argued and debated the situation... Logan just tried to hang on for the ride.

True, the kid was a flirt and loved to play his charming li'l games. 'And he ain't afraid o' me.' There was just something about the kid that made Logan feel good, made him chuckle inside, intrigued him. He liked having the kid around, almost craved it... almost craved him.

Logan glanced over his shoulder at the kid, but quickly turned back around again at seeing the beautiful, lithe redhead shivering in his living room. No, he did not just think of that kid as beautiful.

"What the hell am I doin'? Get a grip, Logan what the hell is yer problem?... Why'd ya' bring the kid here?... I haven't a freakin' clue... You ain't into guys... I know that, but... But? But what?... I dunno, I like him, he's got spirit, he makes me smile.... Smile?... Okay, he makes me smirk.... So ya' bring him here?.... Yeah... Why?... I-I-I dunno... just ta... have him around... What? Like a puppy?... Nooo.... Then what?... I dunno. I just...want him...here... You just want him. Admit it.... No I dont!... He makes ya' feel good dont he?... Sure... Makes ya' laugh... Yeah... Makes ya' feel special... Nnnno...Yes sir... No, not that way... Yes sir, admit it... No... C'mon...No... Then why's he here?... I-I-------?"

Just then a quiet voice broke through his scattered brain to slam him back into the here-and-now and Logan slowly turned to look at the kid over his shoulder. He blinked at the boy and his _expression softened a bit at the sight of him and...

"Did he just call me... Darlin'?"

"Yeah, kid?" Logan replied, not knowing what else to say or do at the moment.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As Remy stood there, he could feel the conflicting emotions coming from the man who seemed to be frantically trying to come to grips with something. Remy had to do something - anything - to break this damned silence. Finally he called out.

"Cher?" He'd called out meekly, immediately regretting his choice of words. There was a look that'd passed over the older man's face. Not anger, no. Nothing like that, but.. something.

Remy wanted to run. He wanted to get as far away from Logan as he could at this very moment. His thoughts were jumbled with emotions. He liked the older mutant... a lot. Maybe too much? He flirted and teased and touched the older man every chance he got. He loved the feel of the man, the smell of him. He was thinking about how much he liked that smell when the man's head turned toward him and Remy got a response to his question. Again his thoughts went blank and his mouth would not work. After a moment he finally responded...

"Y' t'ink mebbe I could, uhm.. get outta dese wet clothes?"

Remy closed his eyes. 'Oh God what a stupid t'ing to ask. Can I help wit de fire? Now dat would've been de question to ask, y' idiot.' Remy cringed inwardly as Logan's head cocked to one side in response.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Logan watched the kid shivering with his arms wrapped tight around him and tossed the last of the logs into the fireplace without looking. He wiped his hands on his jeans and reached for the matchbox sitting on a ledge of the old stone hearth. Sliding the box open, he removed a large wooden matchstick and paused waiting for the kid to continue. The young Cajun stammered for a moment, then asked if he could take off his clothes. Logan's eyebrow arched high, then his forehead creased as his head tilted to the side in confusion.

'He wants to get outta his clothes.... Yep... He wants to get outta his clothes... Uh, yeh... He wants ta take his clothes off??... He's soakin' wet, ya' moron... Hnh? Oh shit, yeah...'

Realizing now that the kid was freezing to death standing in the middle of his living room, Logan stood quickly with thoughts of getting him a robe or something, then realized he was still holding the matchstick and box. He turned to replace them on the stone shelf but hesitated, pulling his hand back, then stopped moving completely to get his thoughts together.

'Light the fire first... THEN get him some dry clothes.... yeh, that'll work...'

"Uhmm... yeah... sure, kid. Hang on.. just lemme...umm... here," Logan stammered uncharacteristically as he bent toward the waiting logs, then stood again to face the kid before he turned away once more and crouched down in front of the hearth. Why was he so flustered?

Striking the match he watched it flare and waited for it to settle before bringing it under the kindling. He took a deep breath to calm himself and shook his head slowly realizing that musta looked like some freakin' dance of a goddamned virgin dork... 'Smooth Logan, real smooth... Ass.'

Remy watched the odd scene playing out in front of him with fascination. Logan was most definitely talking with himself as he was trying to get the fire going. His head moving this way and that as each side of the conversation took place.

As the flame caught he waved the stick briefly, then blew on the smoking head as if the flick of his wrist hadn't taken care of it. Logan scowled at it when he realized he was stalling and tossed it, slightly irritated with himself, into the fire. Standing up he took a deep breath before turning toward the drenched boy and offered an uncomfortable, but well-intentioned smile, then gestured dramatically toward the room to Remy's left.

"You can change in there if ya' want," he told him, trying to sound nonchalant although his voice had a slight tremor in it. He could hear it and swallowed hard as he quickly moved in that direction hoping to keep the attention off of it. "If ya' wanna hot shower... it's in here," he added, pushing open the door to the right just outside the bedroom.

As Remy came slowly closer to the bedroom door, Logan leapt across the threshold still trying to look calm but his movements were overly dramatic as he was forcing himself to not freeze in place.

"I got somethin' here ya' can put on," he mentioned as he picked up a large shirt that was draped over his chair. He brought it to his nose and sniffed it and, making a face at the scent of cigars and his own musk, he decided against it and tossed it to the far corner of the room.

Opening the second drawer of the dresser he fetched a clean flannel shirt, then a pair of thick socks from the top drawer. Moving to the closet as Remy watched he opened the door and stared blankly for a moment. "Ah..." reaching inside he quickly grabbed a large thick robe he'd had for ages but never wore. Some femme he knew had given it to him for a Christmas present or some such, couldn't remember... bright red she said cuz it'd go so good contrasting with his bright blue eyes and jet black hair.

He turned around holding all the articles and blinked at the redhead standing in front of him, offering him a quick smile, then tossed them on the corner of the bed. With a snap of his fingers he spun around to open one of the lower drawers and removed a pair of thick fleece lined lounging pants.

"Need anythin' else?" he asked, tossing the pants next to the other clothes on the bed and looking at the kid as if he knew he was forgetting something but couldn't put his finger on it.

Before the young southerner could answer he was waltzing toward the door trying to figure out how to move past the younger man without invading his space. He really wanted to get out of the room before the boy stepped in, but he'd wait until the kid took a step inside, then he could bolt out behind him. He was nearly vibrating with nervous tension as he concentrated on the boy's physical movements, waiting to time his exit as the kid made an opening in the doorway.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Remy walked slowly toward the older man trying to figure out what had gotten into the usually calm and collected Wolverine. He'd watched, amused, as Logan threw a shirt to the corner after sniffing at it.

Remy suppressed a smile, enjoying the dance that Logan was performing, it seemed for his benefit. After stumbling and stuttering, Logan finally presented him with a robe and a change of clothes.

"T'ank ya' Logan. A hot shower would be perfect." His words were met with a silent stare and a nod. Remy walked into the bedroom to grab the bathrobe and Logan tried to slide past him, but the lanky boy sidestepped at the last moment and blocked Logan's exit.

Wolverine stopped short, almost slamming into the taller man and looked up at him with a strained expression masked by the usual scowl. Remy tilted his head down slightly and gave the older man his most charming grin.

"Sorry mon ami, din't mean t' stop y' from runnin' away." Logan stared at him intensely until Remy moved to pick up the robe and made his way to the bathroom for a hot shower. He left Logan standing in the doorway staring after him.

Once Remy disappeared behind the bathroom door, Logan made his way back into the living area and sat down on the couch. Staring into the fire he became consumed by his thoughts and by the mixed up feelings he was experiencing toward the younger man who'd been flirting with him all day.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Remy let the water fall over his back, it was a little hotter than he usually liked it but it felt great on his frigid skin. He grabbed Logan's shampoo and began washing his hair. He closed his eyes and thought about the man in the other room. Remy smiled as he recalled the awkwardness of the usually calm mutant, it was kind of fun to see Logan lose his composure.

After rinsing the suds from his hair, Remy grabbed the soap and began to wash the cold from his body. Thoughts of Logan once again entered his head, which wasn't that unusual really as most of his thoughts lately focused on the older man.

It was just now he was so close to him... hell, he was in Logan's cabin, in his shower. His shower... That was the thought that made Remy aware that the soap he was using smelled just like the Canadian. Inhaling deeply he smiled with the thought of burying his face against Logan and just smelling him.

Letting the essence of the man's scent fill him, Remy's eyes closed lazily and he let his soapy hands roam over his body, entrancing himself in his fantasies. He washed across his chest to one shoulder as he thought about Logan. Logan and a shower and his own hands rubbing all over that amazing body... the muscles, the hair... nearly every inch covered in that incredible dark hair.

Remy's hands moved lower, seemingly taking on a life of their own, gliding over his stomach and down his hips until they came to rest on his erection.

'Erection?'

He looked down, shrugged and slid his slippery hands over his hardness, gasping with the sensation and smiling softly as he thought of Logan again. He wanted that man so badly. He'd flirted and hinted, and all but jumped the man, and it all seemed to have been in vain. Until today.

Today Remy had flirted with someone else in front of Logan and the feral mutant didn't take it very well. He'd grabbed onto his arm and dragged the young southerner back to his cabin and... well... nothing. He did nothing.

Sighing, Remy went back to his fantasy of having Logan there in the shower with him, their bodies wet and soapy... slippery... their hands moving over each other's skin. The more Remy imagined the thought, the faster his movements became. He leaned one shoulder against the wall and moaned softly as his hips moved in unison with his hands.

He imagined Logan kneeling in front of him, taking him into his mouth and... that was the last thought Remy had before his knees buckled and he slipped in the tub. On his knees he finished, biting his lip and stifling the scream that wanted to be released as he spilled over his hands and into the flowing water.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Logan heard a thump come from the bathroom and he straightened, listening. 'Sounded like the kid fell...' He thought about calling to him, or just going to check on him, cuz falling in a tub can be dangerous.

What if he heard wrong though? He'd look desperate. Like he was looking for a reason to go in there.

He sat on the couch, straight backed and very still, listening for any noise. He'd certainly go in there if he didn't hear something in the next few minutes. 'Maybe he hit his head. Maybe he's unconscious...' His heart pounded at the thought of the boy being injured, just lying in there... waiting for help... and here he was, the hero, just sitting here.

Logan stood up swiftly and paused only a moment before marching to the bathroom door. He listened, focusing all his senses on the occupant inside the little room. He could smell the scent of his soap and his shampoo and his pupils dilated briefly with the thought of that beautiful creature soaping up in there, rubbing his hands all over his body, getting all sudsy and...

'Wait. Heard somethin'. Breathin'... heavy breathin'... was that a soft moan? Yeh, kay... he's okay.'

Yeah, that's what he told himself. The kid fell and was getting back to his feet. That's all. He totally did not acknowledge the other scent sifting through the door. Okay, he acknowledged it... the scent of sex, but denied it. He tried to put it out of his head as he went back to the couch to wait for the boy to come out.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Remy, stayed on his knees for a few moments, catching his breath and gathering his wits, before finishing his shower and heading back out to face Logan. He felt invigorated after the shower, Logan's shampoo and soap were very basic and left him smelling fresh clean like the outdoors. He loved that smell on the man and was only too happy to be covered in the feral's favorite scent.

He dried off and put on the robe Logan had given him. Opening the door, Remy glanced around and found that Logan had made it back into the living room. He padded out, barefoot, crossed in front of the feral and flopped into the overstuffed chair just to the right of where Logan sat.

He made a quick mental note of how soft and comfortable the large chair was, as if he was being enfolded in a hug, and glanced at the other man who was deep in thought. Turning himself so that his legs were dangling over the arm of the chair, Remy leaned his head back and turned to smile at Logan.

"T'anks again, Logan. De shower was bien'."

Logan continued to stare into the fire, mesmerized by the dancing flames and nodded slightly in acknowledgement. Remy turned around and stared into the roaring fire that the older mutant had started and listened to the rain and thunder outside before speaking again.

"Y' know, Logan. Wit de rain beatin' on de roof and de fire you got goin' here... it be pretty romantic, non?" Finally Logan blinked once and his eyes moved to the handsome young redhead before returning back to the fireplace, his brow furrowing deeply.

Remy turned to straighten himself in the chair and pulled his legs up. He rested his chin on his knees and stared at the man across from him, wondering what was going on in that mind of his.

"Whatcha t'inkin about, Wolvie?"

Logan's eyes again drifted to the young man. His expression never changed although his brain was a whirlwind of thoughts and images. He looked sidelong at the lanky southerner sitting there in his bathrobe.

His bathrobe. Smellin' like his soap and his shampoo. He blinked at the innocent lookin' boy sitting in his chair. Only his eyes moved as Logan took in the sight of him quickly, from head to toe, noting that the way the boy was sitting threatened to expose his more private areas to Wolverine's eyes. Then he took a deep breath, averted his eyes and stood up.

"I'm thinkin'... I need a cup o' coffee. Want one?" he answered as he strode to the kitchen, passing between the lad and the warm fireplace. Not waiting for the answer, he just grabbed two mugs and began pouring... black. Didn't even occur to him that perhaps the boy drinks it differently.

Logan carried the mugs back the way he'd come and stopped beside the chair. He just stopped there, holding the steaming mugs as his gaze was drawn to the vibrant red hair atop the younger man's head. Like flames, it was... and it smelled so clean and fresh. He stood mesmerized by it, until Remy looked up at him.

The boy's large, beautiful eyes suddenly looking up at him startled him out of his reverie. Logan looked down at the two mugs in his hands, swallowing nervously. He could see the soft smile on the Cajun's face from the corner of his eye. Glancing at the kid quickly, Logan leaned over him to place a mug on the lamp table on the opposite side of the chair.

Remy inhaled deeply and stared at Logan only inches away. He took in the sight of the thick sideburns and the scent of the cigar the man had smoked while he was showering. Just as the mug clinked down on the tabletop, and unable to contain himself, Remy leaned forward and pressed his lips to the feral's. Logan froze in position.

It was a brief kiss. Remy only held it long enough to really feel the sensation of the older man's wide soft lips pressed against his and the stiff whiskers brushing against his cheeks. Logan's heart leapt into his throat as the Acadian filled his senses and his thoughts reeled.

Remy leaned back again with a tiny smile playing across his face and looked at Logan with such a clean and innocent expression that Wolverine fought down the growl of arousal the kid had just kick-started in him. Barely turning his head, Wolverine looked at the boy with an even expression, showing nothing... although his eyes had darkened with the dilation of his pupils. Unfortunately, that was something Logan couldn't control.

He straightened at the waist and Remy watched him closely. As Logan stepped in front of the chair, to move back toward the couch, the fire-eyed boy stretched his long legs out to block Wolverine's path. Logan looked down at the bared legs and feet and the porcelain-like skin, noting how fine the auburn hair was as he followed the length of the gams until they disappeared under the hem of the robe. Then he raised his eyes to meet Gambit's gaze.

They just looked at each other for a moment, feeling each other out, neither's expression changing. Logan's was neutral, with only a hint of the ever-present scowl, but his eyes were dark and serious. Remy's face was lit up with playful mischief, with innocence and an almost angelic quality, but his eyes were deep with sensuality and seemed to glow with a fiery seductive quality that drew Wolverine in like a moth toward a flame.

Logan turned his body, standing to face Remy squarely, as if he were commanded to do so. His head tilted to one side slightly and Gambit almost smiled. Nothing took away the fierce look of the predator like that one little action, but this was no time to show amusement at Logan's little quirks.

He slowly dropped one leg, moving it around to the other side of Logan's so he was bracketing the man between his long calves, and hooked his foot around the back of the Canadian's knees, forcing Logan to take a step forward. Remy kept his eyes on the feral as he put his feet back on the floor and let his legs relax, his knees falling outward, causing the edges of the robe to separate a bit. The action was not enough to blatantly expose himself, but certainly enough of a temptation to stir something inside the 'wild one'.

Remy's heart pounded at the sound of the low rumble of desire that rolled up from Wolverine's chest. He could feel the excitement building in the feral's body. He closed his eyes for a moment to collect his thoughts and let his body adjust to the feelings that Logan was projecting. They were so strong and he was standing so close.

The feeling of lust was strong but it was mixing with others - fear, confusion and a feeling of possessiveness that was beginning to get overwhelming. He opened his eyes and was caught by the older man's gaze. Remy was mesmerized by it, he felt as though he couldn't move or look away. He was frozen, caught and trapped by the deep blue eyes that were quickly turning a cold silver. The boy's breath caught as once again the eyes changed their color back to that deep blue in which he always seemed to drown himself.

Logan's jaw muscles pulsed as he clenched his teeth and Remy watched the feral's pupils blow-out as his nostrils flared, taking in the scent of aroused Cajun spice. The feral moved in slowly and Remy wasn't fully aware that Logan had even moved until he felt his lips press against his own. They were soft like velvet, yet firm with determination, as he took his time tasting the younger man's mouth.

Remy's lips moved slowly at first and then became ravenous as he pulled the feral in, lacing his arms around Logan's shoulders. As the kid pulled him in, Logan had to brace himself so he wouldn't fall on top of the Cajun. His hands came down on the top of the chair, to either side of Gambit's head, and as arousal shot through his body he moaned loudly into the boy's mouth.

As they kissed, passion and need rising swiftly in both men, Remy's hands moved down to the buttons on Logan's shirt. Frantically fumbling and pulling at the material he practically ripped the flannel open and let his hands dive inside to feel the muscles underneath.

Feeling the kid's hands on him, Logan was blinded to all thought except takin' as much of him as he could get. He dove into the Cajun's mouth, his lips and tongue ravishing the soft tender lips. He tasted so sweet and felt so soft and clean.

Remy's hands roamed around Logan's body, feelin' the tensing muscles and soft thick hair. Hot, heavy breaths against his face told Gambit just how much his touch aroused the older man, so he picked up his pace and focused his attentions on the large pecs and ridged abdomen.

As the Cajun's hand slid across the tightly rippled belly, the muscles would constrict as Logan tried to push his hips forward, lookin' for contact. Then the hands moved upward and pinched his nipples lightly and Logan broke the kiss gasping, before diving back in roughly for that sensually silky mouth.

Remy let his hand roam lower as he caressed Logan's body, briefly swiping over the Canadian's hips and the bulge barely restrained by the stretched denim. Logan groaned loudly into the Cajun's mouth and thrust forward involuntarily. The kid was driving him insane.

Remy's lips felt bruised and swollen under Wolverine's onslaught, but he didn't care about that. His hands feverishly grabbed at the man, his mouth searching for the other's each time Logan broke away, to gasp for air or to nuzzle his hair or neck.

The Wolverine was assertive and aggressive in this state and his emotions charged LeBeau with energy. The feelings of lust and desire and intense passion rolling off the feral was so intoxicating that Remy felt a sensation akin to an inebriated buzz. He loved the feeling of sharing another's emotions, especially when they closed on euphoric in nature.

He could feel the burn of Logan's whiskers on his face and neck, but he focused only on one thing... moving forward, stopping for nothing. As Logan bent lower to gnaw on his collar bone, Remy's hands tore at the man's shirt and was finally able to drag it down to the wrists, where upon Logan twisted his arms out of it one at a time, oblivious to anything but the boy's neck.

Remy finally pushed against Wolverine, trying to gain space between them. Not to stop, but to get a little space to move around in. As Logan relented and let himself be pushed away a bit, his dark eyes stared intensely at the boy. The Acadian looked him up and down quickly and thrilled at what he saw. Huge tensed muscles humming with raw power, darkened eyes overflowing with needs and desires so long ignored, dense soft hair matting across a heaving chest, the wild disheveled mane and... the unmistakable arousal barely contained.

He reached out and placed his hand upon Logan's chest and dragged it slowly, tenderly down his torso. Keeping eye contact with the Wolverine, Remy's lips turned up slightly at the corners, softening his _expression but highlighting his intent. Wolverine just blinked down at him, waiting. Remy's hand continued its descent, over his belly button then past the waist of the denim to come to rest lightly atop the hard form beneath the material.

Remy pressed against him, squeezing his hand gently around the hidden form. Wolverine's eyes closed as his head dropped backward slightly, releasing a growl of pleasure. The kid took in the sight of the man before him, so strong and powerful, and yet quelled and subdued by the gentlest of touch. He applied more pressure, moving his hand over Wolverine with a bit more aggression and in turn Logan pressed forward.

As he fondled Wolverine through the denim, Remy leaned forward as his other hand came up and around to press against the man's back, drawing him closer. He kissed Logan's stomach and his reaction was very pleasing. Feeling the muscles twitch at his touch, hips pushing forward for more and the sound of a low moan from the feral made Remy smile.

He leaned back into the chair, pulling the man with him and Logan had to put his hands on the back of the chair again to steady himself. When Remy kissed his chest and quickly moved to suckle a nipple hidden beneath the hair, Logan groaned out loud and arched into his mouth with such a jolt that Remy feared for a moment that the Canadian would snap his back in two.

The thought of Logan being so incredibly sensitive to touch caused LeBeau to moan around his sensitive skin and the feral grabbed the back of his head and pressed him there, growling. Remy's mouth worked Wolverine's chest as his hand teased and fondled the man's erection through the confining material, driving the feral higher.

Demanding more and nearly frantic, Logan pushed and pulled at the Cajun in a near frenzy of insatiable needs. Remy moved over his flesh, setting him ablaze and cooing his pleasure while doing so and that only spurred the feral on. His lover, 'his mate', enjoyed giving him pleasure, enjoyed being with him and sharing with him and that was so erotic.

When Logan began shifting his weight, Remy moved with him and when he arched forward the Cajun rode the motion like a surfer on a wave. Then Remy realized that, because Logan was much shorter than he, and his position in front of the large chair, was causing him to overstretch to reach LeBeau. His knees, pressed hard against the chair, were locked and over-extended as Logan tried to maintain his balance above the cinnamon-haired thief.

Instinctively Wolverine unlocked his left leg, bending it slightly to get the blood moving, and then the right. The ensuing feeling was such a sense of relief that he continued to slowly flex the muscles without thinking, higher each time and at one point his knee came down on the arm of the chair. Logan had to shift to get his foot back on the floor, but quickly realized that that was no longer comfortable - but now it was no longer comfortable and noticeable.

The next thing Remy knew, Logan was moving up and over him. Placing one knee on each arm of the chair, the Wolverine now knelt above him in a near split - pushing into his mouth, his hand, growling for more as he pressed himself tight against the Cajun. Logan wrapped one arm completely around the kid's head and held him tight to him, feeling the intense pleasure ripping through his chest, down his spine into his groin as the boy suckled the overly sensitive nipples.

Drowning in the emotions and sensory output from the feral, Remy lost himself under the man, his actions became as frantic as the other's. His need to drive the wild one to the greatest of heights and to be with him and hold him close as he floats back down afterward was Remy's only focus.

Logan arched into his mouth enjoying the feel of the boy's mouth and, a moment later, Remy felt him adjust his position in an attempt to bring his hips toward the Cajun's face. He wanted it all and he wanted it all now, all of it, at the same time. His raspy breaths and grunts and growls enthralled Remy, there was no turning back now. He had him, the man he'd wanted so long now.

As he sucked and plucked and nipped at Wolverine's chest, his hands came around to cup the feral's butt and draw him closer. As soon as his groin made contact with the kid's chest Wolverine's instincts took over, he needed that contact and he rubbed himself against the Cajun's chest. Remy wrapped his arms tight around the man's torso and drew him in tight, his hands constantly moving and driving Logan insane as his hot mouth worked against his chest.

His hands guiding the motion of Logan's hips, then running up and down his body as his mouth licked and sucked and nipped every inch he could reach. Wolverine growled out, nearly roaring as he pumped his aching cock against the kid, and Remy quickly fumbled for the silver button above the zipper.

The heat of the man was nearly stifling, yet comforting, as it enveloped LeBeau; both men sweating profusely, both aroused beyond rational thought. Remy got the button loosed and grabbed the zipper. Pushing against the man's arousal so as not to catch him in the closure he yanked the tab until the material separated to expose the feral's erection.

Remy tugged at the jeans until he'd freed Logan's cock from it's confinement and, as a sound of relief vented from the feral's lungs, the kid bent forward slightly and engulfed the hot, hard flesh in his mouth. Surprised and nearly overcome by the sudden sensation Wolverine's fingers dug into the back of the chair as he thrust up hard and roared. His body was on fire, electrified.

As hard as LeBeau was gripping his ass to hold his hips up close, Logan was just as firm with his grasp on Remy's head, pushing the Cajun's face down on him as he pumped up into the kid's face.

Logan couldn't think past the animal's frenzied need for relief, his need to sate the beast and knowing deep down that it could never be truly sated. His need, not for sex, but love. To be a part of someone, to belong to someone and have someone belong to him. A mate.

Remy pulled away, drawing on the tip of Logan's erection slowly before releasing him, listening to the primal sounds of his feral lover. He looked up at him, watching him as his hands roamed all over Wolverine's torso.

The kid was driving him crazy, his mind and body ready to explode. The pressure, the need... 'God!' His body arched against the boy's lips as Remy moved his mouth over Logan's stomach and ribs. When Wolverine bent forward and captured the thief's mouth roughly with his own, the Cajun whimpered and clawed at the Canadians back, tasting the very heat of him and trying to keep up with the feral's frenzied kiss.

His hands tore at Wolverine's jeans, trying to get them down his hips but only managed to fold them over at the waist as Logan devoured his mouth, tasting him as Remy's own hands groped wildly. The feeling of the boy's palms against his chest and stomach, and around his back, caused the feral to groan into the Cajun's mouth and Remy swallowed the sound as his lips were crushed against the older man's.

His hands frantically tried to pull the brawny man against him, into him, closer, closer, trying to meld with him. Close just wasn't close enough. He wanted to throw his head back and scream for what was unattainable and, as an empath, he could feel Logan's need to roar in frustration for how much his soul had been denied as he clutched the boy tightly, kissing and devouring him.

Remy shuddered violently as he felt Logan's hands on his skin, finding their way beneath the soft, thick robe. LeBeau arched high against the other to rub his chest against the feral's, feeling his sweat mixing with the Wolverine's as he transferred his scent to the other man's body and taking the other's to him.

No longer wanting to be two minds and two bodies entwined, he craved to become one entity with the wild man. He clawed at Logan's skin and cried out in frustration as the flesh and bone and sinew kept them separated.

Wolverine moved lower to gnaw at the glistening skin at the Cajun's neck, his hot breath forced itself into Remy's ear and he shivered beneath the stocky man-animal. Then he slowly became aware of sharp teeth scraping his flesh, across his pectorals and nipping at his ribs. The thief's fingers curled into Logan's shoulders, his slightly longer nails piercing the top-most layer of skin and the feral growled low.

Remy applied pressure to Logan's shoulders as the man bent over him from his perch. Whimpering and moaning he pushed the older man downward and as Wolverine received the message from the boy he slowly lowered himself from the arms of the chair almost floating to the floor as his hands dragged the thick robe open, revealing the sight of the beautiful pale flesh of the southerner. The kid was hard and lean, graceful and strong... and so very aroused.

The sight of the feral on his knees in front of him made Remy's cock twitch and he moaned aloud. This wasn't happening, was it? The sight of those dark, wild eyes and disheveled mane as the man stared hungrily at his throbbing flesh was a dream of fantasy... but he was real.

His body tensed and his back arched into a bow as the Wolverine's mouth opened wide and took him in. The thief screwed his eyes shut tight, and he heard the sound of his own voice screaming out in pleasure, as the Wolverine savored the taste of him. His head moved slowly, twisting and turning as he bobbed up and down on Remy's cock.

The Cajun's fingers dug into the dark, thick mane and the muscles of his thighs popped and danced beneath the creamy flesh as Logan's tongue swirled around him. He was so close already, his belly jumping and twitching as his orgasm neared. Keeping his hands atop Wolverine's head, to feel every movement as the man suckled his throbbing cock, the young thief moaned as he began to rock his hips, needing to fuck that hot wet mouth.

His knees scissored in and out against Wolverine's ribs, as the feral swallowed him and his cock pulsed pre-cum into the feral's steaming throat. His taste buds exploded with the syrupy sweetness of his mate's pleasure and Logan growled loud and low as his hands left Remy's hips and snaked up his body to pinch at his hard nipples.

Savoring the free-flowing taste of his young lover, Wolverine picked up his pace, sucking harder on the hot flesh gliding between his lips, milking the thief in an erotic frenzy of pleasure. Remy bucked into his face, shouting out in English and Cajun and a mixture of the two, his brain felt as if it would explode with the sensation of both their frenzied emotions and immense arousal.

Remy opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling with wide, glazed eyes as his mouth gaped open, gasping for air, trying to settle himself somewhat. Beneath him, he caught sight of the dark mane moving up and down and he made the mistake of looking down. The sight of the rugged man making love to him hungrily slammed Remy over the edge.

"Wolvie! I'm... I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum...gonna cum... aaaah!" LeBeau stammered and gasped. "Oui, oui, oui... cominnnnnnnnng." He groaned out as he felt the sensation building and racing forward.

He shouted out, nearly screaming, and his hips shot into the air, as he literally exploded into Logan's steamy hot mouth. Wolverine growled out his satisfaction as his large hands held the boy's hips gently and swallowed the Cajun's cum with fervor, savoring the taste as his lover surged, filling his mouth.

<><><><><><>

They remained in that position for what seemed like hours as Remy re-gained some control of his muscles. As his thoughts cleared and his body relaxed into the chair, he lowered his face to look at Logan. The feral nuzzled his face against the thief's belly, his arms wrapped around Remy's hips, fingers petting softly the supple flesh, content to just embrace him as he waited for the empath's emotions to settle.

The young man could feel a pulsing vibration in his pelvic area and it took him a moment to realize that Wolverine was purring, a soft growl not unlike a feline purr and he managed a soft smile as he reached forward to rest his hand against Logan's head.

When Logan cringed and pulled back, not lifting his head but not breaking contact either, Remy drew his hand away and frowned with concern. As soon as he removed his hand, Logan returned to his position, nuzzling his face against the younger X-Man, sweeping his whiskers from side to side, collecting the kid's scent and, at the same time, marking the thief with his own.

Remy opened his empathy just enough to 'peek' at the feral's emotions and his frown turned to compassionate concern as he realized that his own intense feelings of arousal, so complete in every manner - body, heart, mind and soul - had indeed been so overwhelming as to make him feel that his brain would explode. Instead of actually exploding, his intense emotions and sensations had back-fed through his empathy.

Wolverine's sensitivity to pretty much all manners of sensory input, had been slammed by the Cajun's intense euphoria and left the feral off-balance and disoriented. Remy gloried in the feel of the man, all hard muscle and soft hair, wrapped around him and he gave him the time he needed to regain his own bearings. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes, feeling happy and warm and safe.

As soon as Logan recovered, he'd reciprocate that climatic ending, but for now he relaxed under the feel of the other man and listened to the rain playing it's own rhythmic tune on the cabin's roof.

TBC


	3. The Feral and The Thief, Ch. 2 - The Cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Remy complete their first night together. Continuing action from part one.
> 
> The Archive won't let me add Lex as a co-writer because he's not on this site. But this entire story was co-written with Aleksei Renkorin... my friend, Lex

The Cabin, part 2

<><><><><>

"Logan?" He whispered softly. "Cher?" Remy spoke as quietly as he could trying to get the feral's attention. His hand hovered over the older mutant's head outlining the hair, not daring to touch him again, yet. "I know y' can hear me, ol' man an' I bettah get an answer from y' soon or I gonna have t' get Scotty and Henri here t' help me." Slowly a hand reached up and took hold of his, just as he made to move it through the air again.

"Do ya have any idea how annoyin' that is? Feelin' the air move but you not touchin' me?" Remy smiled as the shaggy head in his lap began to speak. "Call Slim and Hank... an' ya' get no more nookie. Got it?" The rumbling voice promised and Remy laughed out loud.

"Bout time you come back t' me, Cher. Was beginnin t' t'ink dat I been talkin to m'self." With that, Logan snorted.

"As if anyone could tell. Ya' never shut up, kid..."

"Dat's not nice, Logan," Remy pouted. "I was worried. Y' went away an' I weren't sure y' were comin back t' me." A small tear made its way down his cheek and Logan moved his head, lifting it slightly to look at the young man in front of him. The boy's _expression confirmed the scent of fear and sadness.

"Just cuz I leave fer a little while don't mean I ain't comin' back, kid. I promise, if I leave, I'll always come back for ya'... or take ya' with me. Even if it's just to another level of consciousness." As he spoke, he moved to kneel up in front of Remy. He wiped the tear from the boy's face and leaned in to kiss him. "Ya' just surprised me is all. I didn't know yer empathy worked liked that. I mean, ya' mentioned that sometimes, when yer emotions get too strong, it back feeds or leaks out a bit... but I didn't know ya' could just throw it out there like that." Logan told him thoughtfully.

"Sorry, Logan. Didn't mean fuh it t' be like dat. Jus' dat it was so much... so much o' everyt'ing, y' know?" Remy whispered, trying to explain to the concerned man in front of him. "I couldn't stop it. I couldn't hold it back and I... I opened it up t' you and it all kinda bounced back an' fort' like a tennis ball. Kept gettin' stronger too." By the time the boy finished trying to explain, his voice was barely a whisper and his eyes were lowered in shame. Logan watched him quietly for a moment, then he leaned forward a bit to whisper back.

"Didn't say I didn't like it, kid." Logan smiled. "Just said it surprised me is all. I wasn't ready fer nothin' like that. That was intense."

Remy smiled at those words and Logan brought the boy's captured hand to his lips to kiss the palm, letting the tip of his tongue snake out to tickle the sensitive area. The young thief sucked in a breath of air and closed his eyes, still extremely sensitive to those feelings of pleasure.

Logan smiled wolfishly and raised his eyes at the boy's response. Straightening his back, he moved higher into a kneeling position, reaching out to pull Remy close. Placing his hand on the back of the young man's head he pulled him gently down toward him and kissed the boy's tender mouth.

'Not too soft but not too rough neither', Remy noted.

Lips slowly parted and tongues began to dance again. Remy's hands - afraid to touch this man only moments before - were now as tangled fingers in that thick, unruly hair. He needed the contact, craved the touch... he wanted to keep that contact, to not let the feral slip away from him.

Logan moaned under the thief's caresses and again began to give in to the pleasing sensations the younger man created. His eyes closed and his breaths quickened, falling into the depths of the boy's touch, his taste, his scent... A growl of desire rumbled from his chest and sent tickling vibrations down Remy's arms.

Moving his hands and sliding his arms off the feral's shoulders Remy slid forward off the chair and onto the floor as he pushed Logan gently backward, away from him. Logan obliged the silent request, letting the boy guide him. The kid's hands moved down his neck to his chest and then around to his back as the Cajun followed his descent.

Remy broke the kiss as he settled onto his knees, moving his mouth down the man's stubbled jaw to his neck. Biting and sucking as if he was going to eat Logan alive, he began to move downward over the older mutant's body. Logan moaned out again and his hands dropped to the floor, allowing the boy to do whatever he wanted unimpeded. Logan knew with all certainty that this was what he wanted, this kid - Remy... here with him... now. Forever.

He loved how the kid felt under his large broad hands, how he smelled and - god help him - how the thief tasted. And, in turn, the Wolverine loved how the young Acadian made him feel. He loved how the boy's hands felt when they touched him and the velvet-like softness of those lips as Remy put them to his skin and tasted him. The sounds the kid made caused him to lose focus and made his mind reel. Logan closed his eyes and began to float again in that all encompassing sense of pleasure.

~ Oh god...~

He allowed Remy to push him backward all the way to the floor and stretching out his legs he felt the kid straddle him. The Cajun kissed and licked at his rigid belly and well-muscled torso moving so slowly, enjoying every moment, and when Remy reached his nipples and bit down on them gently, Logan almost left the floor.

"Fuck!! Ahhh, kid... jeezus..." Logan exclaimed in surprise even as his hand automatically came up to the boy's head to hold him there. "Do that again." He breathed out, his chest heaving and his back arching slightly off the floor.

Remy smiled at the wanton need of his feral partner, then assaulted the other nipple with his suckling mouth and lashing tongue. Logan responded to him by pressing the thief's face to his chest, groaning as the young thief teased and tortured him in pleasure. Remy moved back and forth between the two little nubs, his hands moving over the Canadian's body, until Logan's back was arched off the floor and he was panting and begging the kid to stop... even as his hands pushed and pulled at him, pleading him not to.

"Ah, god.. c'mon, kid... yer drivin' me crazy," Logan half-whispered as the redhead tasted every inch of flesh across his chest and shoulders.

Remy lifted his face from Logan's chest, focusing his gaze on the feral's wide soft lips. A moment later Logan's eyes opened and he tilted his chin down slightly to look at the young thief from under heavy lids. He watched as the kid stared at his mouth and before he had a chance to ask, Remy's tongue snaked out and slid slowly across the Canadian's lips.

"What're ya' doin'?" Logan whispered breathlessly.

"Tasting you." The Cajun purred softly against his mouth, sliding his lips slowly along the feral's again like soft butterfly wings. The Acadian's passion rekindled the Wolverine's desire and Logan's lip curled slightly as he fought down a wolfish grin.

Remy ran his cheek softly against Logan's whiskers closing his eyes as Logan moved with him, trying to capture the thief's petal-soft lips with his own. Escaping capture, Remy began to slide down the feral's body, stroking his mouth and tongue tenderly over a nipple and feeling the mighty chest expand in delight as Logan arched slightly off the floor again.

The lanky red-head smiled seductively around the sensitive bud in his mouth before moving to the other, gliding his tongue through the soft thick carpet of hair. Logan's chest heaved beneath him as he teased the feral's sensitive skin and he could feel the solid evidence of the man's arousal making itself known beneath his leg. Remy undulated against him, grinding himself gently against Logan's erection and hearing a groan escape the feral's panting breaths.

As LeBeau slid down his body, Logan lifted his head from the floor trying to follow the Cajun's descent and searching for a kiss. Remy glanced up from the twitching belly, to see the feral's impatient need, and his hands slid back up the man's chest and throat. His mouth never leaving the hot flesh just above Wolverine's belly button as his graceful fingers slid into the feral's mouth.

Remy churned the man's need into animal desire. He teased the man's mouth with his dancing fingers, letting him suckle them voraciously whenever he captured one. He awakened primal needs as his hands fluttered lightly across his face, which turned this way and that trying to capture the fleeting prey. As Logan began to show more frantic and aggressive signs, growling as his teeth snapped at the gifted fingers, Remy dropped his hands to the man's shoulders and, applying gentle pressure, held him in place until his rasping breaths calmed and the dark mane fell back to the floor in surrender.

As Remy worked his way down Logan's body, ever-so-slowly, his hands continued to roam over the hairy mutant's arms, chest and belly, sending sparks of pleasure through the hyper-sensitive flesh. He listened to Wolverine's "huffing" breaths as the feral took air in slow, shallow breaths that expelled from his lungs in short, forceful bursts.

The thief undulated his long, lean body against the heavy, compact form of the feral writhing atop him and moaning his own pleasures. The thick hairs on Wolverine's body tickled and caressed the thief's own hairless torso until LeBeau was dizzy with desire.

One hand continued to play against Logan's chest as the other slid down to the opened jeans, fingers tickling the sensitive area beneath Logan's belly button and the feral's hips rolled forward searching him out. The kid's fingertips lightly grazed the base of the feral's erection as his mouth ventured slowly downward.

He hovered his mouth over the tensing belly, washing his hot breath over the exposed skin there. And as Remy's fingers teased the hilt of him, Logan's body tensed with all the sensations and he groaned out, loudly with the intense pleasure of it all.

Wolverine's responses to the empath's attentions were exhilarating and Remy soaked up the feelings like a dry sponge soaked up water. Grinding his hips against Logan's leg, he rubbed his own hardening cock against his new lover and purred his own enjoyment of the act.

As he writhed against the Canadian, Remy's hands continued to caress and tease. His left hand, flat against Logan's belly, slid downward over and over again, his fingertips curling into the thick dark pubis then stretching out to feel the thick hilt glide between his long fingers.

Logan's thigh muscles twitched and popped, his toes curling into the rug as the Acadian teased him beyond rational thought. The fingers of one strong hand were tangled in the silky red tresses of his young lover, as the other clawed at the floor gathering the edge of the rug in his clenching fist. He grunted and groaned beneath the younger man as he desperately tried to lie still and let the kid take the lead. Remy's face hovered over the sensitive lower belly and, smiling appreciatively, he flattened his tongue and lapped slowly across the soft, tender flesh below the man's navel.

Logan's jeans were open just enough for Remy to catch a glimpse of the heavy hilt nestled amongst the denim and dark hair. His hand snaked between the two to wrap around the hot hard flesh and Logan groaned, fighting the urge to thrust up into the Cajun's hand as the fingers closed slowly around him.

Remy stroked him so painfully slow, caressing the flesh so lovingly as he teased, nipped, and sucked at the twitching muscles of the feral's ridged belly. Logan could barely control himself as the younger man drove him to incredible heights - his eyes rolled over white as he writhed and arched off the floor, his arms were flung over his head, hands grasping at the couch and table behind his head.

The Cajun glanced up toward the feral's face, but Logan's head was thrown back; neck arched and baring his throat. His body felt like a furnace beneath Remy and his skin glistened with perspiration. Remy watched as he tried to swallow between gasping breaths and his dry tongue shot out trying to moisten parched lips.

Remy smiled darkly, clearly thrilled with Logan's reactions to his touch and then his smile disappeared, with a more serious _expression of determination taking its place. Getting swiftly to his knees, he quickly swung one leg over Logan's thighs and pinned the writhing man to the floor as he pulled at the jeans.

Logan lifted his hips off the floor, not really aware that he'd done so as he felt the hard tugs on his pants. LeBeau pulled at them forcefully and Logan yelled out briefly as the material dragged against his pulsing flesh.

Remy caught his breath, as Logan's erection sprang free of the confining material and letting him get his first real look at the man he'd wanted for so long. Leaning forward slightly he let his hands glide back up Logan's body, through the sweat-dampened hair, just feeling the muscles bunching, and staring at that incredible body writhing beneath him.

'All dat power...' Remy breathed out silently.

Quickly sliding backward down Logan's legs, he pulled the jeans completely off the feral's legs and tossed them aside. He then moved into position between Logan's legs to keep the man open to him. Remy pushed at Wolverine's knees, bending them up and outward, completely exposing the feral to his eyes.

~ Mon Dieu ~

So beautiful. So strong.

Remy leaned forward carefully, moving up Logan's body he let his chest and stomach glide over the man's straining erection as he moved up to capture the feral's mouth in a deeply sensual kiss. Logan groaned into his mouth, as the young thief pressed down on his arousal, capturing it between their bodies and began to rock slowly back and forth on him.

Strong hands came down heavily on LeBeau's head, quickly losing themselves in his long hair and holding him close as the Canadian X-Man tried to devour his mouth between gasping breaths. Remy tried to kiss Logan back but he couldn't keep up with his lover's frantic moves. So he decided to move downward again, letting his mouth fall to Logan's neck to taste the salt of his flesh. Wolverine tilted his head back, away from the Cajun to give the boy access and reveling in the feel of those incredibly soft lips on his heated flesh.

Remy moved down to the huge heaving chest, licking over a nipple again and biting it gently, rolling it between his teeth as Logan writhed beneath him. Capturing it between his lips, he pulled on the hardened nub gently, before releasing it to move on to the other one.

As he stroked and played against the feral's chest, Remy pressed his hips tighter to Logan's and applying a bit more pressure to the feral's erection as his own arousal massaged the tender areas nestled beneath the shaft. Logan yelled out at the overwhelming sensations snaking through his body as he jolted beneath the Cajun's onslaught. Every inch of his sensitive skin felt electrified, gasping and groaning and unable to organize a coherent thought, Logan grasped at the floor and his fisted hands tore the thick material of the rug beneath them with a loud ripping sound.

Remy raised his head quickly and dove into Logan's mouth. His tongue playing off the other, taking what he wanted - what he needed. Logan tried again to kiss the thief back, but he couldn't breathe. Throwing his head back, Logan's hands flew up over his head to grasp at the furniture, his only intention to keep himself grounded on earth as Remy sent him flying.

Disoriented from the intense high of total arousal, Logan's flailing hands hit the side table over his head, knocking the lamp to the floor before the table itself followed suit and crashed down beside it. LeBeau flinched, looking up in surprise at the loud crash and laughed softly, as Logan didn't seem to even notice. Remy smiled at him tenderly, finding his feral lover amusing and oh-so-erotic in this state.

As Wolverine writhed, delirious in his ecstasy, Remy made his way lower again. Stroking his mouth down the feral's chest; kissing, licking and nipping every inch of him, he purred in adoration for the man beneath him.

Settling once more on his knees between the feral's legs, Remy's hands pushed against the powerful thighs, massaging lightly as he held the feral open to him, his warm lips hovering over the tip of him. Opening his mouth slightly and pursing his lips, Remy let his breath wash down the shaft as he blew cool air over the burning flesh.

Logan moaned as Remy traced the length of him with teasing breaths, then he growled in desperation grabbing the flaming red locks almost painfully. Remy smiled even as he winced in Wolverine's grasp. He loved the fact that he could work the feral up like this, pushing him to the edge and holding him there for as long as he liked.

He moved one hand from Logan's thigh and, coiling his fingers around the base of the man's shaft, slowly and so very lightly caressed him from base to tip. A long, low groan rolled up from the depths of Wolverine's chest, his legs falling outward on their own.

Thrilling in the feel of the man's desperation, Remy was determined to revel in the other's arousal for as long as he possibly could. His hand moved slowly up and down the thick shaft a few times, rolling his palm around the head now and again and listened to Wolverine's pleasured groans. He stopped his motion and, holding the tip gently between his fingers, Remy moved his thumb over the slit and pressing in gently he rolled it under the pad of his thumb. The intense sensation caused Logan's hips to jump off the floor, making him shout out.

Remy smiled at the reaction he got, then flattened his tongue and stroked it along the underside of the shaft slowly. He bathed the feral in the heat of his mouth, enjoying the taste of him from base to tip and down again. Dipping lower, Remy kissed the heavy sack; lapping it gently and teasing him with slow and gentle touches that forced raspy breaths from the delirious feral, before he sucked each ball into his mouth, rolling it around on his tongue.

Logan was nearing the point where his humanity toed the line of ferality and Remy wanted the challenge of holding him there... right on the brink. Unable to think clearly, Logan could do nothing but feel and, balancing there on the razor's edge, was driving Wolverine nearly insane.

His hands came down from over his head, one grabbing onto Remy's hair and trying to pull him upward toward his aching throbbing flesh, as the other hand grabbed onto his own cock, trying to direct it toward that pleasing tongue.

Remy pulled his hand out from under Logan's grip and dropped it down to cup him gently, rolling him tenderly in his palm and tugging lightly with his fingers. As Logan's hard grip pulled his face upward, Remy let his lips brush lightly against the tip of him and Wolverine grunted, bucking up beneath him.

The Cajun lashed his tongue over the opening, applying pressure to the glans there. His feral lover growled, then Remy pulled back against the strong hand trying to press him forward to watch the feral with lust-filled eyes, then pulled the tip into the heat of his mouth.

Exhausted lungs forced out a groan that should've been a scream as Logan's back arched off the floor in relieved surprise. The moist heat engulfed him as soft lips pulled him in only to play with him. The thief stroked his tongue over the hard round tip, sliding into the slit to dip down deep and jolting the feral beneath him. Taking him deeper, Remy rolled his tongue like a wave against the underside of the pulsing shaft, then sucked on him so teasing and tender.

"Aaah!! Fuck!" Logan shouted as his body tensed forcibly, his legs straightening with a jerk and nearly pushing away from the intense sensation. Tears escaped his watering eyes to roll down the sides of his cheeks, weaving their way through the thick sideburns to trickle into his ears.

Taking him down his throat slowly, Remy enjoyed the pleasing torture he reaped upon his feral lover. His tongue swirled over him to engrave the man's taste in his memory. His lips tightened, throat sliding gently against the tip of him and Remy held him there; feeling him throb inside him and listening to the sounds the man made.

Groaning pleas for mercy, moans of lustful desire, grunts and growls and... sobs, as the feral tried to come to grips with the fact that this kid - this beautiful, passionate, gentle, desirable young man - was making love to him, not just fucking him. The Cajun took his time and really enjoyed being with him, really wanted to be with him and experience him. Not only that, he seemed to enjoy making Wolverine experience it too, every tiny sensation the thief could come up with he gave to Logan to feel and it was overwhelming.

When Remy finally made his move it was quick, allowing a massive explosive rush of pleasure to race through the feral with the first tightened stroke over the full length of him. Devouring him, Remy took him to the hilt. Logan lost his breath for a moment and Remy held him tight. His hands pressing down on the Canadian's chest to give the man a sense of safety and control, as he buried his nose into the dark hair around the base. A moment later he slowly pulled away drawing on the shaft and drawing out a long low groan from the man beneath him.

Logan's entire body throbbed, tense muscles popping, hands searching frantically for something to grab onto, legs swimming on the soft rug to either side of the thief. His whole body writhing and screaming for release. Growling, his hands flew up behind his head to grab at the cushions above his head so as not to hurt the Cajun with his intense grip. Logan groaned as his hot, wet flesh slid easily back into the kid's mouth, the sensitive head coming to rest at the back of the Cajun's throat.

He cried out in sheer ecstasy as Remy pushed his mouth down to the hilt of him again and again, engulfing him slowly, circling his tongue and twisting and bobbing. LeBeau's own cock throbbed in time with the feral's, their hearts beating as one in the pure pleasure of the moment as he stroked his lover up and back again.

Only a few moments later and not able to stand it anymore, Remy moved his hand from Logan's tightening balls to his own cock. Moaning around Logan's erection, he massaged himself as his other hand stroked the tense rigid belly, moving upward from time to time to tug on a nipple as it slid through the blanket of thick hair.

Keeping both his hands busy, Remy never lost his slow but steady rhythm on Logan's cock... his roaming hand only heightening the sensations. Remy wanted Logan to feel every inch of himself gliding slowly between his tight lips, being lovingly embraced in his intimate hold, stroked by his hot tongue. To experience his entire body come alive under the thief's skilled hands... and to feel the heat of the Cajun's love as he continued to drive him higher and higher.

Logan's grunts and groans came non-stop now as he squirmed helplessly under his thief. His entire body gyrated as he was seemingly held in place by the Cajun's soft warm mouth engulfing him. He could hear Remy moaning too now, as he stroked himself for some relief as he worked the feral to frenzied heights.

Gasping and mumbling, Logan cursed incoherently until Remy's mouth suddenly stopped on a slow upward stroke and released him. Logan took advantage of the momentary reprieve to catch his breath as Remy moved his mouth away. His body relaxed against the floor and a moment later he felt the thief stroke his hand tightly up his shaft, spilling pre-cum over the tip of him and Remy slowly lapped it up as it dripped down the thick shaft.

The young southerner listened as Logan's breath caught in his throat stifling a scream as he slid his hot mouth back over him, his hand stroking him in time. The cock in his mouth, now impossibly rock hard as the skin stretched taut around it's girth wept steadily, making Remy swallow often.

His mouth working a quickening pace Remy sucked him harder, wanting his lover ragged and gasping so loudly he'd feel he might die of it. His hands worked the insides of Logan's thighs again, stroking and massaging, then dragging his fingertips over the tight sack now drawn up tight against the feral's body. Burying him deep in his throat Remy purred around him, sending a trembling vibration straight up Logan's spine.

The feral tried to move his hips in rhythm, but he was so tense his own muscles were a hindrance in his desperate search for satisfaction. His feet finally found purchase on the rug and huge powerful thighs began thrusting hips upward and growling out triumphantly, he could now finally set his own pace as he fucked the Cajun's mouth.

Remy would have none of that though and slid his hands under Logan's calves, lifting them up just enough to take away Logan's leverage and taking away his ability to thrust, taking away his control and forcing him to feel. Logan cried out to the gods above, a loud piercing wail of tormented ecstasy. Remy tightened his mouth around him, working him hard in swift smooth strokes, engulfing him again and again in the molten heat of his silky mouth.

Logan's hands groped to capture something, sliding beneath the sofa the supporting beam cracked, threatening to snap as his muscles tensed under Remy's erotic assault. Feeling the coiling deep down inside rolling slowly forward, driving him to the edge of sanity Logan groaned, grunted and panted.

Remy's scarlet eyes flared as he glanced up to watch his feral lover. Every sound, every movement, every shout out, every sob stroked his empathic receptors as he shared his lover's intense pleasure. His hands searched out all of Wolverine's sensitive spots - his legs, his knees, his inner thighs; cupping his sack gently, rolling it lightly beneath his palm to hear the feral moan and his legs spread a little further craving the contact.

Stroking his palm over hairy belly and chest, seeking out ribs and nipples and hard muscles Remy made the feral's entire body come alive. His hands never stopped roaming, stroking and petting as he thrust his mouth down on his lover again and again, enjoying the heat and the friction, making his love feel safe and loved and wanted. Taking him to the hilt on every downward movement and watching the full length of the Wolverine's shaft disappear into his gullet, Remy buried his nose against the feral's belly.

Remy moaned involuntarily as he stroked himself toward release. The feral's actions and emotions pushing his empathy to great heights, he could barely control himself. His own hand, suddenly drenched with his own fluids, stroked desperately along his erection and the sounds of wet flesh against wet flesh, the sound of the boy's mouth sucking him in, the smells of sex overwhelmed the feral's senses.

He reached down with both hands, desperate and strong, and grabbed the thief by both arms and hauled him up. Remy tried to react but the primal desires of his lover would not be denied. Logan pulled him up, face to face, and held him there as he devoured the Acadians mouth.

Remy yelped out as their bodies came together and their erections got pinned between them. As Logan devoured his mouth roughly Remy rocked his hips helplessly against the man. The next thing Remy knew, one powerful hand gripped his hip and pulled him down as Logan rocked hard beneath him.

Both men grunting and panting for breath as Logan was now everywhere it seemed. No longer willing to let Remy have control, he thrust against the Acadian with force, causing him to whine and cry out into his hungry mouth. Logan's thick whiskers burned Remy's face, his strong mouth bruising LeBeau's and the sheer wildness of his lover made the Acadian's head spin.

Logan wrapped around him, encompassing him with arms and legs and Remy gasped for breath as Wolverine's mouth seemed to suck the air from his lungs in his feverish onslaught. Remy tried to gain some control over the situation, which elicited a loud growl from the feral.

Remy wanted to shift his position slightly, so their erections rubbed together instead of against their bellies but Logan wouldn't give him enough freedom to do so. He'd driven the man to his limits and he needed release desperately.

The fever pitch of their lovemaking created an unimaginable fire to burn between them, and their bodies slid easily over one another with the slippery layer of perspiration matting down the feral's thick hair. Remy was able to gain enough balance to reach between them, lifting up slightly and grabbing both cocks in his hand to hold them pressed together as they thrusted against one another. The hard shafts made contact, massaging each other and Remy shouted out at his own action... and his cry was echoed by Logan's roar.

Logan's knees came up sharply and his feet dug into the floor, his thrusts were wild and strong and he lifted Remy right off the floor. Realizing quickly that he now had no leverage, Remy quickly lifted up and threw his legs over the feral's to sit astride his thighs and plant his feet on the floor.

With some control quickly established Remy began to thrust hard against the man beneath him and quickly drove them both over the edge. Remy let out a satisfied cry of relief as he spilled out over Logan's cock. The burning heat of the Cajun's cum coating his shaft caused the feral to roar, nearly shattering Remy's eardrums. Strong fingers gripped his hips hard as Logan pounded him from underneath, pressing their hips together tightly, bruising his flesh and Remy felt the surge as Logan's cock spasmed between them, washing him in the feral's essence.

Their bodies pulsed and throbbed against each other as they tried to catch their breath in the spiral downward. Remy dropped his head to Logan's shoulder as he waited to regain the use of his muscles, then he raised his face to look at his lover. Logan's eyes were closed, his mouth open, head thrown back, chest heaving... hands still gripping way too hard.

Remy reached down, pried Logan's fingers from his hips and gently shifted his position. Fearing he'd pushed the feral mutant over the edge again, he spoke softly to get his attention.

"Logan?" Not getting a response, Remy swallowed against the dryness in his throat. "Logan?" He tried again, fear building in his chest and then he watched the man's mouth close slowly and his throat bob as he tried to swallow. "You okay, Cher?" Logan groaned and his eyes opened slowly, staring at the ceiling. "Logan? You okay? Y' still wit me, Cher?" Logan tried to nod, his eyes rolling in his head.

Remy watched him, a bit concerned, but let the man regain his senses at his own pace. He knew the animal was hard to control and even harder to regain control of once freed. He waited and minutes later, Logan's head shifted toward him and he smiled a small smile at the boy. Remy smiled back.

"Y' okay?" He whispered. Logan nodded, staring at his thief with big blue eyes darkened by dilation. As Remy watched, he could see the pupils pulsating as they slowly receded toward normal. That was the closest he'd ever come to seeing the animal as it gave back control.

He knew Logan couldn't talk, or he would've, so Remy didn't push it. He rested his head on the feral's chest and enjoyed the feel of the man beneath him as Logan recovered his senses.

The Cajun lay there so long, so relaxed that he nearly fell asleep. Just before he fell into slumber, Remy felt Logan's strong arms envelope him and together they rolled over to embrace each other in well-deserved and needed sleep.


	4. The Cabin, pt 3 - Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys continue their weekend away in private seclusion.

<><><><>

Remy lay against Logan, one arm draped over the man's hard abdomen and his head resting against the rise and fall of the broad chest. He lay there quietly, motionless; staring across the room at the glowing embers in the fireplace. The fire had already gone out and the room had become chilled, but Remy didn't really notice the cold. He was totally lost in his own thoughts, going over the event that took place earlier in the evening. He still couldn't believe he was here in Logan's cabin... in Logan's arms. Then, as if the man had read his mind, the arm cradling him moved a bit and Logan pulled the young man tighter to him as if to reassure him. Remy slowly turned his eyes away from the fiery ashes to find himself staring into the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen. He felt as though he would drown in those eyes if he looked at them long enough.

"Hey, Cher," he whispered.

"Hey, yerself," Logan answered, a smile playing at his lips. He brought his hand up to move aside auburn bangs that always seemed to cover the boy's eyes then, leaning his head forward, he placed a kiss on Remy's forehead and the boy closed his eyes as warm lips touched his skin. Logan ran his fingertips over the round of Remy's shoulder and the boy shivered at the soft touch. "Ya cold, Remy?" Logan asked. "If ya' are, I can start another fire."

Remy smiled, thinking about the way Logan had started the fire earlier that evening and almost laughed aloud at the memory of the older mutant seemingly dancing around the living room nervously. He'd never seen the, usually stoic, man so flustered. "No, Cher," Remy replied. "S'alright. I be warm enough. Ye' give off a lot o' heat," he smiled.

"Still, its pretty chilly in here. How 'bout we at least move off the floor to somewhere more comfortable?" Logan rose to his feet slowly, allowing the boy to slide gently off him and then held out his hand to help the boy up.

Remy stretched, reaching high over his head and arching his back to work out the stiffness from sleeping on the floor. Logan couldn't help himself, looking the young man over from head to foot as his eyes slowly took in the sight of the tall, slender thief. His mind drifted to the memory of their bodies pressing against each other and how it felt to have that silky soft body against his, those slender hands caressing his chest, clutching his back, arms wrapping around him. He felt his body respond to those images, as his heart quickened its pace, arousing his senses.

Remy smiled as the man's eyes became distant as they slid up and down his body, then laughed softly and observed, "Ye' got a one track mind, Wolvie." Logan blushed slightly with the realization he'd been caught and Remy leaned forward to give him a quick kiss. "S'okay, Cher. I like where it's going," he told him and kissed Logan again, this time lingering there and slowly deepening the kiss. As Logan's hands came up to to rest gently on his waist he broke away slowly. "How 'bout we clean up from de last time, b'fore we start anyt'ing else?"

"Sure, kid," Logan replied quietly with a soft smile. "How about a hot shower?" He said with a smile and grabbed Remy's hand, heading toward the bathroom. Remy stopped abruptly, tugging at Logan's hand to get his attention.

"How 'bout a nice hot bath instead, Cher? he asked and Logan smiled.

"Even better," he agreed. "Be right back." Logan smiled and went to the kitchen, leaving the redhead to stare after him curiously. When he returned, he'd brought back a large pitcher and got a questioning look from Remy. "I wanna wash yer hair," Logan explained. "This'll make it easier to rinse."

"S'long as I get to wash yers too," Remy bargained, smiling at the thought of running his fingers through Logan's thick black mane.

"Whatever ya' want, kid... I'm all yours," Logan replied softly, an expression of true happiness on his face. Remy liked that look; that soft smile and the bright sparkle in those crisp blue eyes whenever the feral looked at him. The two men looked at one another for a long moment, both of them in their own private contemplation, then Remy broke from his thoughts as Logan suddenly grabbed his hand and was pulling him along behind toward the bathroom.

Remy smiled wide as he was tugged along behind the feral. He liked the way Logan made him feel, the way the man expressed his wants and desires... and what he wanted was Remy LeBeau. The young Cajun couldn't help but laugh in excitement and anticipation, as he followed the shorter man into the other room.

There was one thing that the young empath had sensed strongly about the Canadian. His passion. He'd felt it earlier too. He'd always felt it, even though the feral showed no outward signs of even having any... not in the romantic sense anyway.

Sure, he was passionate about what he believed in and for standing up for his ideals. He was passionate about protecting the team and those he cared about personally. But for anyone to look at him, with his scruffy face and shaggy hair, his constant scowling expression and heavy walk, the underlying growl in every spoken word... one wouldn't guess that there was an erotically passionate man with strong, but gentle, hands waiting beneath the surface. Just waiting, and hoping, and needing, and wanting, something so tender and so loving as... Remy LeBeau.

~*~*~

Remy leaned back against the sink with a grin. Crossing his arms, he watched as Logan began filling the tub. The man had a soft, romantic side that would probably shock anyone who knew him, to be sure. Logan ran their bath, sticking his hand under the running water to check the temperature then, reaching to his left, he grabbed a bottle of bubble bath from a cabinet underneath a small side table near the tub. As he squeezed the purple liquid into the churning water, Remy's brow furrowed. A bit bemused, he wondered why the feral would have such a thing, but then supposed that he wasn't the first overnight visitor to stay at Logan's little cabin.

The femmes loved that man, they couldn't get enough of him from what Remy had seen during a few nights "on the town". When he'd come across the feral's night spot, without realizing it until he'd spy him at the bar or playing at the pool table, the ladies just seemed to draw toward him. They'd approach him, sometimes coyly with their chins down, holding their drink with both hands and talking in that sweet honey voice that sounds like music to a man's ear. Others were more aggressive, approaching him straight out, holding their head high and being much more direct about what they were looking for. Logan seemed to enjoy both types, always paying the ladies attention no matter how briefly. Even the more inhibited ones, the ones who seemed somewhat frightened by him, eventually ended up in his proximity even if it was just to throw him a coy look from over their shoulder. It was probably all that animal magnetism, Remy mused, that rough and tough exterior that somehow just made you feel safe in his presence. Remy sighed softly with a smile, he could certainly understand the attraction.

The thief couldn't take his eyes off him and let his eyes wander over the shorter man. Beginning at the top of his head Remy focused on his hair; jet black and unruly most of the time, but now even more so, a small reminder of their heated night in each other's arms. He let his eyes fall across the broad shoulders and strong back stopping at Logan's waist. Remy had a real weakness for hips and he let his eyes linger on the older man's narrow waist.

Logan turned to look over his shoulder, feeling the lust pouring off the boy. His blue eyes were wide with open interest, sparkling with amusement at the way the kid could throw his emotions out at others. Remy gave Logan a smile and shrugged a shoulder. Logan smiled back at him and shook his head, "And you said I had a one track mind." Stepping into the steaming, bubble-filled bath he held his hand out to Remy, "C'mon. In the tub with ya."

Remy laughed lightly, trying to contain his excitement as he stepped into the tub. Logan sat down and leaned against the back of the tub, then pulled Remy down to sit in front of him. They had to adjust their legs a bit to accommodate each other as they settled in, but soon enough Remy was seated comfortably in front of Logan with his head laid back against his lover's shoulder. He felt so warm and safe that he just wanted to stay there like that forever. Then Logan began to drop soft kisses against Remy's ear as one large hand began gently moving the long red tresses aside and the young Cajun closed his eyes with a contented sigh.

Wrapping the young thief up in his arms, Logan began to kiss and nip at the side of Remy's long slender neck and, tasting his pale flesh with a soft open mouth, he let his tongue drag across the boy's shoulder. Moaning with the pleasure of the feral's attentions, Remy placed his arms over Logan's and wrapped his slender fingers around the older man's hands. Logan hugged the young thief tighter, kissing along his shoulder, his warm breath washing over the porcelain skin. Remy made soft mewling sounds as Logan's wide, warm lips moved softly over his skin.

A few minutes more of such tender ministrations and Remy had nearly fallen into a trance-like state, floating in the sensations and feeling so safe and warm and so appreciated. He was slowly pulled from that hypnotic state as Logan unwrapped his arms from around him and his kisses slowly ended.

Logan whispered in his ear and shifted them both forward a bit, "Can ya' sit up on yer knees, darlin'? It'll be easier to wash yer hair that way." Remy nodded, shimmied forward a bit and managed to get his long legs under him, to kneel in front of him and tilted his head back. "Perfect, darlin," Logan remarked and reached for the pitcher.

Dunking it under the water to fill it, he placed his hand on Remy's forehead and tilted the boy's head back slightly and poured the water slowly through that long red hair. He repeated the action a few more times and then he was ready for the shampoo. Grabbing the bottle off the shelf, he squirt a good amount of the slick liquid into his palm then rubbed his hands together to get the lather started.

Laying his palms flat atop Remy's head he let his hands slide along the long hair pulling it into a ponytail as he curled his soapy fingers around it, being sure to pull every strand from the boy's shoulders. Once he reached the ends he moved back up to the top and began to gently massage his fingers over Remy's scalp. He made small circles with his fingertips along the top of the boy's head just above his forehead and slowly worked his way backward.

Remy closed his eyes and totally relaxed as Logan continued on. The circles became larger and the pressure a little stronger and Remy was sure he would fall asleep if Logan kept this going for too long. Logan worked his way down to the ends of Remy's hair again, squeezing the long fine strands in his hands then pulling away to let the hair glide through his fingers. He did this over and over again, sometimes pulling it into a ponytail and wrapping the long tresses around his hand, then gently pulling the boy's head around to steal a soft open-mouthed kiss. Obeying the silent command, Remy followed the pull of his hair, letting his head fall back slowly until he was looking over his shoulder at Logan; his eyes half closed, his long neck stretched back.

The way the boy looked right then; so submissive and trusting, caused a lustful growl to rumble in the feral's chest. Logan leaned in and placed his open mouth on Remy's throat, covering his windpipe. His chest heaved mightily against the boy's back as he held him close in his arms; protectively... possessively. He didn't bite or bear down, he just kept his mouth there for a few moments, just to feel the sensations of Remy's submissive behavior and then he let go. Pulling back slowly, his breaths hot and raspy, Logan paused at Remy's ear and whispered in a gravelly tone, "Mine."

Slowly releasing the grip he had on the ponytail, he watched closely as Remy brought his head forward and straightened his position again. Logan watched him intently for a moment, taking a moment to let his animal retreat a bit. He expected a reaction from the boy and when he didn't get one he swallowed hard and dipped the pitcher into the water again and slowly rinsed the shampoo away. Once he'd accomplished that, Logan leaned forward and buried his nose in Remy's hair, breathing in the scent of it deeply. Wrapping his arms around the young mutant, he held Remy tight to him.

"Mine," he whispered again, tightening his hold a bit and waiting for a response. Remy smiled softly, realizing Logan wasn't making a statement. He was asking where they stood with each other and Remy turned again to look at Logan over his shoulder. He tilted his head back, exposing his throat to the feral once again and whispered, "Oui, Cher. I be yours...for as long as ye' want me."

Logan's heart pounded in his chest and took the boy's offering, clamping his teeth around the tender throat he let his tongue dance across the flesh there to pick up the boy's flavor. Then he was moving, letting his teeth graze against the thief's shoulders, rubbing his hair on the boy's back and letting his tongue lave slowly up his spine, making Remy moan and squirm. Large hands began to push against him trying to maneuver him around in the tight space of the bathtub. Remy tried to follow Logan's lead, but the feral's hands seemed to be everywhere. Then there was a strong demanding hand on his shoulder pulling him backward and Remy had to arch his back, as he was still on his knees, as his shoulders came to rest against Logan's chest. He felt the feral's hot heavy breaths wash against his cheek and knew the man was becoming aroused again. That was apparent, even as one thick arm snaked around his waist and Remy gasped, arching slightly away the feral, as a large hand wrapped firmly around his own hard cock.

Logan growled in his ear, feeling the thief's firm cock in his hand. He let his hand roam slowly over the steel hard flesh, exploring him and just feeling him. The slow pace was enough to make the young thief crazy and his body undulated in a slow fluid motion against the Canadian at his back.

Remy moaned and called out softly as the strong hand stroked him very slowly. The warm soapy water only added to the sensations of the feral's rough hands gliding over his hard flesh eliciting groans of pleasure from the young southerner. Every now and then Remy cried out, arching away from the warm body behind him and nearly pleading with Logan to pick up the pace as he reached over his shoulders to claw his fingers through the Canadian's dark thick mane. But the older man kept it very slow as his mouth gnawed and suckled at the young man's shoulders and neck. He took his time making slow, passionate love to the young thief in his hand.

Remy squirmed and thrashed in front of him, delirious in the pleasure of Logan's hands on him. As one hand stroked him, sometimes light and fast and then slowing the pace with a bit more pressure, the other large hand roamed over his torso, sometimes coming up to grip his jaw. Holding him in place, Logan would kiss him deeply, stealing his breath from his lungs and then releasing him, allowing him to gasp for air. The water splashed over the edge of the tub as the young thief thrashed in erotic and intense pleasure, groaning loudly, his hands gripping the slick edges of the tub or groping for the man behind him.

Logan in turn, reveled in the feel of his young lover writhing against him. His own body hard as steel, pressed between them as the boy squirmed, sometimes forcing a grunt of pleasure from him into the boy's ear. He loved the feel of the Cajun's long, hard cock in his tight grip, squeezing the head as his fingers rolled over the tip. After a while, as he worked the boy up, he could feel the boy's legs tightening and lifting his hips as Remy tried to fuck his hand. Working him faster and more intensely, he nearly came himself as Remy cried out in a scream of ecstasy. Arching high, his body tensed and froze and the air caught violently in his lungs as he spilled his hot seed over Logan's fingers into the warm soapy water. Logan moaned against the rim of the Cajun's ear, then suckled on the edge, as he felt the boy's cock convulse in his hand, expanding as if it'd taken a deep breath before exploding in thick hot ribbons through his fingers.

As his orgasm slowed and he was able to regain the use of his lungs, Remy gasped and gulped at the air and calling out, "Mon Dieu!!", before collapsing back against the feral. Logan kept his arms wrapped around the boy and nuzzled him lovingly. Then he leaned his cheek against the Cajun's head as the boy relaxed against him. He gave the kid time to revel in the peace and total bliss that comes in the aftermath of climax and allowed him the time to come down slowly from that high. Whispering softly in the boy's ear so as not to jar him awake, Logan told him how beautiful he was, and how sexy and erotic he is. Remy floated in that peace, and in the security of the feral's arms for a long time as Logan's hands graced over his body like two loving ghosts that pulled him into a sweet and restful sleep.

<>  
End


End file.
